1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of a blood vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MRI apparatus uses a magnetic field to capture an image of an object. The MRI apparatus is widely used for the accurate diagnosis because stereoscopic images of bones, lumbar discs, joints, nerve ligaments, etc. can be obtained at desired angles.
The MRI apparatus is configured to acquire MR signals and reconstruct the acquired MR signals into an image to be output. Specifically, the MRI apparatus acquires MR signals by using a radio frequency (RF) multi-coil including RF coils, a permanent magnet, and gradient coils.
In detail, RF signals generated using a pulse sequence for generating RF signals may be applied to an object via the RF multi-coil, and MR images may be reconstructed by sampling MR signals corresponding to the applied RF signals.
In a related art MRI, an average scan time is about 1 hour. Most MRI apparatuses include an elongated, narrow bore. A patient who is to undergo MRI is placed inside the bore and needs to remain substantially motionless during the scanning process. Thus, the patients having a serious medical condition or having a fear of enclosed spaces (claustrophobia) have difficulty undergoing an MRI scan, and most patients may feel bored and uncomfortable because of a long scan time.
Thus, there is an increasing need to provide an MRI apparatus and method which are capable of reconstructing a high contrast MR image while shortening an MRI scan time.